


Star Mates

by Shadowcat



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Shadowcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, though, it was more special. Tonight was an affirmation as one of their own was able to reclaim her life once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _planets_.

Being the people they were didn’t often allow for much down time, so they took it whenever and wherever they could. With all of them assigned to different teams and different planes, it was hard sometimes to get the togetherness they needed. However, it was because they needed that time together that they always managed to find at least an hour or two to just be themselves once a week. If the time together was longer one of those times, then it was a bonus. They had learned quickly that if they didn’t at least get that hour together then everything seemed to go to hell.

And that was understating things quite a bit.

Tonight, though, it was more special. Tonight was an affirmation as one of their own was able to reclaim her life once again.

“Have you told Emma and the others that you have your powers back, yet?” The blond asked the brunette that was sitting on the hill with her as they waited for their companion to arrive.

Dani shook her head. “No. I don’t know if I’m going to. She sent me away from the mansion when I lost my powers in this time like I wasn’t worthy of her presence any longer. It felt like I was being punished on top of the trauma that took my powers from me.” She blew her bangs out of her face and shrugged. “I’m not the same Dani that she dismissed. Besides, you two, Sam, Rahne and Amara know, so in my mind that’s all that matters.”

Illyana frowned. “She shouldn’t have done that, you know. If Kitty and I had been here at the time, that never would have happened. You’re one of the originals of the junior team, just like we are. Not having your powers didn’t make you any less of who you are.”

“You and Kitty did have your hands full with dying and saving the world, again,” Dani pointed out. “Comparatively, my issues were nothing.”

“Now you know that if one of them were to say that, you would be the first to protect in an angry fashion,” a new arrival said as she dropped down beside Dani and put her arm around her. “Your temper would have erupted almost as badly as mine and Amara’s tend to.” She frowned. “I’ve seen images of the world you come from, Moonstar.”

“Where the only good thing that came out of it was that Kitty became President,” Illyana laughed softly as the two girls next to her embraced. “Maybe she’ll listen better to you than she does to me, Rahne.”

“Nae very likely as she has a head as hard as most Scotsmen that I’ve heard of.” Rahne grinned from beneath her spiky bangs as they fell in her face.

Dani shoved her slightly, smirking. “Not nearly as hard as the one on your shoulders as I recall.”

“This hard head belongs to your soul mate who did willingly travel through realities to take up with you as you worked on repairing a Bridge that you didn’t even destroy,” Rahne pointed out with a small smile.

“How does this whole thing work, anyhow,” Rachel asked as she dropped down onto the grass with the person she was holding close. “All five us are linked, but we can’t use the term soul mates for what we have because in all I’ve read, the soul mate principle is always only between two people.”

“Those people that you’ve studied have never known anyone like us,” Kitty said softly from where she was now seated between Illyana and Rachel. “It’s a little like the Tree of Life.”

“Only our connection is deeper and stronger,” Illyana said, wrapping an arm around Kitty. “We die, we’re hurt, but somehow, somewhere, we still remain because of the connection that we share.”

“Illyana, I swear if you call us Orgy again, I will smack you,” Rachel warned. “Hard enough to make Limbo wonder if something has attacked.”

“Star mates,” Kitty answered before Illyana could respond. “We’re the five points of a star. The other four arms need the fifth to feel complete.”

“We’ll always need each other and be there for each other,” Dani agreed, linking her free hand with Illyana’s.

Rahne moved slightly so that she could close the circle by gripping Rachel’s hand. “No planet, or realm or death can ever separate us for long.”

“We’ll always find our way back to each other,” Illyana said firmly.

Above them the night came alive with stars and the night filled with color.

Kitty lifted her head to the sky in amazement as stars and planets streaked around them. She was silent for a long moment as she recognized some of the planets fading in and out of sight. They were familiar, yet not.

“What’s this?” She finally murmured.

Rachel squeezed her hand gently. “Now that you can be solid again and decide where you go without a damn contamination suit, we all wanted to show you what space looked like on the _outside_ of a large speeding bullet.”

Rahne leaned over and touched her forehead to Kitty’s. “Don’t you ever do something like that again, Pryde. When Emma told us they’d lost you…”

Dani swallowed hard and shook her head, not being able to speak just then. Her eyes were filled with emotion, though.

“It was a nightmare,” Illyana spoke for the other four. “Coming back only to find you gone… I don’t want to have to go through that again.”

“We’re only complete when we’re together,” Rachel said softly, transparent flames encircling the five girls. 

“But we are always together,” Kitty protested. “As long as one of us lives, then we all live.”

“Maybe so, but we’re not keen on testing that theory out again,” Dani finally managed. “I’d rather the five of us stay alive and loving each other than four of us mourning a ghost.”

“We’ve all died more than one and we’ve all felt the loss of our other selves,” Rahne said, her Scottish accent thickening with emotion. “We may all come from different planes and realities, but the bond is true and it reaches beyond all of those things. We die, we come back, but for our bonds, it still hurts like we’re dying ourselves.”

“Who we are and who we’ve chosen to be often attracts danger to us,” Illyana said wryly. “But as long as we know we have each other, we can’t be defeated or torn apart.”

“Star mates,” Kitty breathed, her eyes filling with tears.

“Star mates,” her four companions echoed softly as the stars streaked over their heads.


End file.
